Many car drivers listen to music or information broadcast programs on their car radio while on their way home. When the music or the information broadcast program is not yet finished when the driver arrives at her/his premises and she/he wishes to continue listening to the program, the only option is to stay in the car and wait for the music or the information program to end. Patent application US2014/0200694A1 with primary inventor Kennedy describes a radio capture method wherein a computing device may assist users in resuming listening to their radio programs. A record request may be generated in response to the user arriving at their destination, and the user may resume listening using the computing device. Among some of the disadvantages of this prior art is that it requires a network infrastructure with distant recording servers, is therefore not easy to implement nor easily scalable. Furthermore, manual intervention of the user is required.
It would therefore be desirable to have a device and method for handover that does not require an additional network infrastructure, is scalable and does not require manual user intervention. There is thus a need for further improvement of prior art solutions.